


Purpose

by Lisa_Frank



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Hugs, Lots of bromance, Love, Short Drabble, argument, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Frank/pseuds/Lisa_Frank
Summary: Michelangelo raises an important question in the afterglow of battle. A question his brothers find difficult to answer.





	Purpose

“Guys... What do we fight for?”

Donatello frowned at the reply and turned his head over to his equally confused siblings. Michelangelo stood on a ledge, one nunchaku limp in his hand as he overlooked the building they’d just jumped from. The roof was lower down and smaller in size. Across its floor laid several unconscious foot ninja that had attempted an attack. Mike was certain among the bodies were few that wouldn’t be waking up ever again.

“The people...” Don offered as he turned his younger brother away from the sight. He’d thought the answer had been a start but it apparently wasn’t a good enough reason for Mikey. “People who don’t know we exist. People who would just scream and treat us no different than the people we save them from if they knew.” Biting his lip Don racked his brain trying to find words to console him. He turned his head to Leo only to find an expression that held an equal level of struggle. “Mikey, we protect those who cannot protect themselves. We protect those who deserve it and those who would be lost without our help. Think of all the human people we have met who have understood; who were grateful. The many times we’ve saved this city and so much more from destruction and ruin. It’s more than their city, it’s our home too if you can remember. So if people aren’t enough for you Mikey, understand that this is our home. We have more than a right to fight for it...”

As the words poured from his leader the youngest sunk further into his shell. By now they’d dropped down into an alleyway, slipped down into the nearest manhole and were well past the first sewer junction of many on the journey back home. “I guess...” was his reluctant reply.

“We fight for our own safety, our honour and to prevent the villains from getting back at us. Just like the hero’s in your comics Mikey.” Borrowing some confidence from his elder brother Don gave another reason. Back and forth they both went, offering various answers as to why they do what they do but Mikey had stopped walking beside them. Instead he’d stopped midway through a dark tunnel. The two hadn’t noticed until Raph also stopped. With a tight fist and hard gaze Michelangelo opened his jaw to speak.

 “None of that really means anything. We fight for a city we cannot even enjoy. By fighting we put ourselves out there and in further danger. More bad guys appear because we attract them and because they know four giant mutant turtle freaks with sweet moves are living under the city packing a punch. They know they can just waltz over here with plans of world domination and we’ll come out to try and put a stop to them. We put our family at a higher risk by going out there than if we hadn’t have left the sewers in the first place. As far as people go, we don’t know shell who deserves being saved and who doesn’t. We know nothing about the people we save or the bad things they’ve done themselves. We’ve been to so many different places that would accept us, no, **_have_** accepted us. Places where we maybe wouldn’t even have to fight. It’s all pointless and I-“

“Yer right.”

All heads turned to Raphael. He’d had been quiet for so long, his voice almost seemed out of place. “It’s pointless.” He affirmed. “Completely pointless; we should all just pack up our gear and go to some alien land and forget about everything else.”

“Raph don’t make fun of me I’m being serious!”

“No I’m being serious!” With a growl Raphael pushed himself off the tunnel wall and towards his brother. With a bulky fist he nudged Michelangelo backwards. “Every reason they’ve given ya, ya turned down. Every single lil thing you’ve turned yer nose up at the importance of it all ya snotty brat!”

Leo let out a groan. He could see the impending doom around the corner and was eager to put an end to this before it escalated. He was surprised to find Don’s hand on his shoulder when he began to walk. The genius shook his head and let out his own sigh. With reluctance Leo chose to stand his ground. He winced at Raphael’s words when he turned back to face his arguing siblings.

“Home an’ family an’ honour aint good enough eh? They how about dis for a reason Mike: Purpose! Whats yer purpose Mikey? What do any of us got going other than our years of ninja training?!”

Mike was for the first time in a long time, at a loss for words. His beak opened and closed like a fish as he attempted to fix up a response. Finally satisfied with the lack of reply Raphael took a moment to catch his own breath.  Composure recaptured he puffed his chest out with pride and slammed a fist against the top of his plastron.

“I fight for the safety of my family and my home because it is my purpose to protect you. It is my purpose as brother, an as a ninja. Im not gonna stand ‘ere like a monkey while you tell me I shouldn’t be doin dis or dat because you think it’s pointless. Ya think my reasons aint reason enough you can shove it.”

His voice echoed through the tunnel and his words resonated with his brothers. A sad noise of recognition escaped Michelangelo as lifted his head to meet his brother. “I’m Sorry Raph.”

“Don’t apologise. Jus ansa me dis. For the last few years till dis moment what have you been fightin for? What has yer purpose been?”

With a new sense of resolve he straightened out his back and spoke clearly for all to hear. “I fought... for my father. To stay be your side as we grew up. I fought so I could be there for you when you needed it most and so I could protect the people I love. Cause this is my home and this is where we grew up and I...” he begun to choke up but before he could get the last words out Raphael pulled him forward and pushed his head down into his shoulder. Bumping his chin against the back of his little brother’s neck he let out a deep chuckle.

“Den why ya asking silly questions for ya knucklehead?!” The moment Mikey left out a soft sob of laughter the happy embrace turned into a playful headlock. Leo and Don had come over to join in the fun, teasing their little brother as they laughed. The messing around promptly stopped when a smiley Leo pulled both Raph and Mikey into a tight embrace. They all heard Raph groan when Don joined them at the other end, trapping them both in an uncomfortable cocoon of brotherly love.

“I’m sorry guys.”

“Don’t be Mike. There’s nothing wrong with what you said or did or-“

“I know Don but look.  I didn’t mean what we all do is meaningless or that our lives have less value. We spent our entire childhood looking up through drain pipes to get a glimpse of New York and know we could never really be up there. So sometimes, doing what we do, it just feels so,”

“Empty?” Leo offered.

“We all get like that too Mikey, but after all this time I don’t need a better reason anymore,” and with his words Don lent on the top of Raph’s head with a bright smile, “Cause I’ve got you lot to fight for!”

Finally happy with his answer, Michelangelo let his brothers hold him just a little longer before heading back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I came up with based off the depressing music I've been listening to all day and to get me going whilst I edit some chapters for my other stories! Hope you enjoyed. Please kudo and comment! <3


End file.
